The Mixventures of the Mixels
The Mixventures of the Mixels a series made by Joshuamccray. It is another series of Mixels that has similar plots to the original series, but with new characters and plots. List of Episodes Season 1 (Series 1,2,3) # Popcorn: The 9 new mixels are hungry and decided to pop some popcorn but still gets hungry # Nixels (My Version): Flagon and Brainstorm must get to boulder's birthday party but the Nixels swarm out. # Cocoapple (Joshuamccray): Stone wants some Cocoapples and get Shock to help out # Brother Love: Burno must protect his brothers from the Nixels # Pizza Madness: Inferno, Boulder, and Volt-eel must make pizza fast for the Mixels # Major Nixel: The Electroids Discovered that there's the Nixel's Leader and must stop him # Sewer-fun: The Cragsters is having Fun in the sewers but Inferno appear and cause an Explosion # Bakery: The Infernites open an Bakery but Gold goes Crazy over the Cookies # Black-out: The Electroids caused an Black and must turn it back on # Solar Mixclipse: Inferno must get pass the Mountain in order to get to an BBQ or the solar Mixclipse # New Mixels: Brainstorm and Boulder is being under attack by nixels and then 2 new mixels must save them # Mixipics: The Series 2 mixels are creating an Mixipics # Flexers .vs Nixels: The Flexers are under attack by nixels and must max # Animal Recuse: Flagon, Gold, Buckz and Freeze-za must save their tribes from the nixels # Beaver Dam: Buckz must save the lake but fixing the dam but can't do it alone # Karate Lessons: Elastic starts an Karate class # Rockband (Joshuamccray): The Frosticons and Fang Gang starts an Battle of the Bands # Chocolate Selling: Burno and Frostbite Sell Chocolate bars # The Mixel who cried Molf: Pully-Pull saw an full moon and turn into an Were-molf and Inferno must save him # Mixed up Special (Joshuamccray): Three Stories with Three New Tribes of Mixel * Spikel Flower Fest: The Spikels invited the Mixels with their flower garden * Wiztastics Magic Madness: Magix drunk an potion that cause murps to attack mixeland * Nixel Party: Major Nixel Finally Nixed the Mixels, and the series 3 mixels must stop him before it's too late. Season 2 (Series 4,5,6) # Space Mixventures: The New Infernites through Planet Mixel is being invaded # The Nixel Games: Major Nixel ran an Fighting Tournament, and if the Mixels lose then The Nixels will Nixelized them all # Mixel Boy: Freezeguin become an superhero as he hear King Nixel is Planning to Take over the Planet # Mixopolis (Episode): The Weldos are Making an New home for the Mixels Season 3 (Series 7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15) # The Mixel Musical: The Mixels starts an Musical in Mixopolis # Murpzilla: an Giant Murp Monster attack Mixopolis and and Medix Nurse must save the City # Go Go Mighty Nindjas (episode): The Nindjas must stop the Nixels from Taking over Mixopolis or even wrost the Mixelverse # Hot New Mixels in town: 9 New Mixels visit Mixopolis and must stop King Nixel from taking it over. # Mixel Special: Mixed up Halloween: It's Halloween and King Nixel is planning something big, and it's up to the Halloween Themed Mixels to save Halloween # The Final Battle: King Nixel have finally defeated the mixels and taken over the mixelverse and he's not only another evil tyrant join his forces, and now the new mixels must travel through the mixelverse to stop him before it's too late Characters Burno.png|Burno is the Overprotective Leader of my Infernites, He would even risk his life inorder to save his brothers from danger, but he can get angry from time to time Inferno.png|Inferno is an muscle bound mixel but he is not so smart or fast and he got an huge anger issue other than that he is very gentle towards his friends Flagon.png Stone.png Gold.png Boulder.png Volt-eel.png Shockz.png Brainstorm.png Frostbite.png Freeze-za.png Articana.png Crocomixdile.png Buckz.png Mixpecker.png Elastic.png Pully-Pull.png Aimz.png Gak.png Slimelt.png Ooze.png Hedge-Pain.png Ouchz.png Pinchz.png Ta-Da.png Wizrad.png Magix.png Lightyear.png Marz.png Blastoff.png Heater.png Firank.png Flare.png Darkz.png Nightpire.png Halloboo.png Boltz.png Toolz.png Steam.png Polar.png Freezeguin.png Icetron.png Slivia.png Licksters.png Lick.png Oil-drum.png Fixy-Fix.png Wrecko.png Disgust.png Snotz.png Sluggy.png Booya-Kasha.png Oven.png Eatz.png Speez Limit.png Aron.png Securez.png Sir Brave.png Sir Castx.png Sir Horx.png Guiltarz.png Beats-Booms.png Noize.png Water Hazard.png Helislash.png Hoze.png MixBeard.png Potty.png Booty.png Nurze.png Dr. Bariumpng Kabinet.png Dumbzer.png Recycle.png Cleanzer.png Zhuriken.png Nunchaku.png Zlice-Dike.png Telemixion.png Mecord.png Zignal.png Emo.png Fangs.png Haultz.png Dumbo.png Shopz.png Fashion.png Teeniz.png Tackelz.png Basketz.png Sci-0.png Chemicalz.png Scientific-0.png Tunnelz.png Birt.png Sleaze.png Winds.png Hurrimix.png Buggy-0.png Jack.png Mixkin.png Squash.png Maxes For their Maxes click here Mixes For my Mixes click here Murps For my Murps click here